1. Field of Invention
The current invention relates to a security system for business establishments and, more particularly, a network of electronic article surveillance (EAS) or radio frequency identification (RFID) pedestals that each use a single electronic board for collecting and communicating security tag system sensor data, and associated data, to and from a remote server.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic article surveillance (EAS) security tags, typically comprise a resonant circuit that utilize at least one coil and at least one capacitor that operate to resonate when exposed to a predetermined electromagnetic field (e.g., 8.2 MHz) to which the EAS tag is exposed. Similarly, radio frequency identification (RFID) tags comprise an integrated circuit coupled to an antenna (e.g., dipole antenna) or a resonant circuit and which operate to emit information when exposed to a predetermined electromagnetic field (e.g., 13.56 MHz). A pedestal with the appropriate hardware is typically provided at the exit of a business (or at the point of sale (POS), as in many European businesses) to provide this tag interrogation and detection operation, as well as alarm function; where a plurality of passageways are used, e.g., in a department store, mall, etc., it is desirous to provide a pedestal for detecting the presence of EAS or RFID security tags at every passageway to detect and warn of the theft of store merchandise.
As thieves become more experienced at trying to defeat such EAS or RFID security tag systems, it has become necessary to assess the performance of these systems, including assessing the performance of personnel (e.g., store personnel, managers, etc.) responsible for these systems. Moreover, business owners also want to be informed about inventory shrinkage (i.e., inventory theft) on a regular basis and to take appropriate precautions to minimize such occurrences.
To achieve such objectives and more, EAS/RFID pedestals have incorporated storing and reporting functions regarding security tag detections including time and date of these occurrences. Where a plurality of pedestals are used, the hardware of these pedestals are linked to a central processor for reporting such occurrences. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,748,085 (Davis, et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 5,745,036 (Clare); and U.S. Pat. No. 5,963,134 (Bowers, et al.). Moreover, the Assignee of the present invention, Checkpoint Systems, Inc., has been marketing such a central processor for collecting security tag data from a plurality of pedestals and markets it under the trademark CHECKPRO MANAGER®. By way of example only, FIG. 1 depicts one such existing EAS systems whereby security tags are detected and related data are collected (at a local location, e.g., a business) and provided to remote management information systems (e.g., headquarters of the business). As can be seen, all EAS antenna data and all related data (e.g., people counter data, reason code generator data, deactivation log data, etc.) are provided to the centralized CPM (CHECKPRO MANAGER®) which then routes such information to remotely-located management information systems.
Other features can be included such as direction detectors whereby the direction in which people are passing through the pedestals can be detected; see U.S. Pat. No. 5,030,941 (Lizzi, et al.). In some cases, the pedestal hardware configuration can be modified remotely from a central station. Furthermore, the tracking of store employee presence, e.g., at the point of sale (POS), or in reacting to security tag alarm, etc., also forms an important part of such security tag systems.
However, existing antitheft security systems are susceptible to problems regarding false alarms, which tend to arise from environmental noise, resonance from the tagged items and undeactivated tags. In addition, many of the existing security tag systems are prone to false alarms, are not easily upgradable and require expensive retrofits, have a limited security tag read distance, are degraded by environmental interference
Thus, there remains a need for a comprehensive security tag system that collects the appropriate security tag and related data for use by a remote server in a more effective manner, minimizes false alarms, increases the read distance of security tags, enhances the ability to perform remote diagnostics, provides increased immunity to environmental interference.
All references cited herein are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.